


Yellow

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Melodrabble [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Angst, M/M, Song Reference
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Api berkobar. Nyala kuning, jingga, dan merah, beradu menari-nari. Retih-retih mengiringi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Chemical Romance bukan milik saya.
> 
>  
> 
> **_#1_ **
> 
> a song you like with a color in the title **{Yellow – Coldplay}**

 

Ledakan itu menggema, membawa teror, menenggelamkan harapan dari suara-suara yang putus asa. Anak-anak tak berdosa; berlarian kesana-kemari mencari perlindungan dan belas kasihan. Para dewasa memikirkan dirinya sendiri; menerobos asap dan reruntuhan, menyelamatkan apapun yang tersisa. Kacau. Kekacauan total. Dan masih ada ledakan yang menunggu waktu.

Di tubir antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Gerard terpaku. Matanya memindai sekitar dengan hampa, tapi tetap tak ditemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya. Ia terlampau beku untuk bergerak, pun terlampau  kelu untuk berteriak memanggil.

 _Frank ada di suatu tempat,_ benaknya berbisik. Lirih. Sebelum ledakan lain menginterupsi. Mengaburkan netra, menulikan rungu. Gerard tidak bisa diam di sini. Pilihannya hanya dua, dan semuanya menjanjikan mati. Ia tidak akan lari, maka ia harus mencari.

Di tanah peperangan, dimana asap dan api bersatu padu, dimana jerit dan ledak berkolaborasi, Gerard membuka jalan.

Mencari Frank.

Di tanah anarki, para pejuang dan penjahat sama-sama berdiri, para pendosa dan mereka yang telah mencicil surga terjebak dalam situasi serupa, Gerard menyibak kerumunan.

Menemukan Frank.

Api berkobar. Nyala kuning, jingga, dan merah, beradu menari-nari. Retih-retih mengiringi.

 

 

_Lihat, Gee, lihat bagaimana bintang-bintang itu bersinar untukmu._

_Untuk kita._

Suatu malam di barak para prajurit. Mereka bergenggaman tangan, memandang langit. Keduanya mengukir janji pada bintang. Berharap kasihnya menyelamatkan. Keduanya mengukir janji pada rasi. Berharap takdir bisa berakhir bagai mimpi

_Dan semua yang telah kau lakukan di sini._

Kita, _Frank._ Kita.

Mereka telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menolong sesama. Dan tidak seharusnya ada sesal. Maka, jika tak dapat angan terwujud, biarkan mereka berbagi takdir. Semudah mereka berbagi senyum.

 

 

 

Senyum yang sama.

Senyum yang tengah terpatri di wajah Frank.

Abadi.

Selamanya ada di sana.

Gerard mencengkeram dada.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

—sakit.

Takdir yang terukir pada bintang, luruh.

Angkasa meredup.

 

 

 

 

 

_“For you, I’d bleed myself, dry.”_

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot buat kak ziggy karena udah _share challenge_ menarik ini di twitter :’)
> 
> thanks a lot buat kak nisa karena udah kasih saya ide buat bikin _self challenge_ dengan make daftar ini ( _seriously_ , tadinya saya cuma _drop_ di temlen karena mau ngiseng, tapi untungnya jreng-jreng-jreng kak nisa hadir *eak*)
> 
> btw gamau memaksakan diri kek octoberabble sih :’) itulah kenapa saya engga kasih 30 days kek di judul asli _challenge_ -nya huhuhu :’D
> 
> saya mah sesuka dan se-mood saya mau ngisi aja :’)
> 
>  


End file.
